1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to powder handling devices and, more particularly, to a powder handling device that comprises a mechanism to vibrate a powder sample holder during analysis in an analytical instrument. Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention provides a system incorporating a balanced mechanical resonator and a method for vibration of a sample composed of granular material to generate motion of the powder sample inside the sample holder for obtaining improved statistics of analysis in an analytical instrument, without imparting vibration to the sample holder support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for handling powder samples in analytical instruments are known. One known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,265 (Powder handling device for analytical instruments).
When using a known non-balanced mechanical vibrator (i.e., a vibrator not fitted with a balancing mass to compensate the inertial forces of the primary mass), the inertial forces produced by the vibration are transmitted to the chassis of the sample holder of the powder handling device through the mounting links. This can result in vibration of other components even far away from the vibrator. Vibration energy is then wasted in these parasite vibrations, and the resulting amplitude of vibration of the primary resonator is diminished.
It would be desirable to provide a solution that overcomes the disadvantages of known powder handling devices. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism that substantially eliminates vibrations transmitted to the chassis of the sample holder. It would also be desirable to reduce parasitic vibrations that reduce the amplitude of vibrations applied to the powder sample being analyzed.